


Pre-Exam Panic

by randomwriter57



Category: Free!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Post-Series, set in tokyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomwriter57/pseuds/randomwriter57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto loses his notes on the morning of his final exam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre-Exam Panic

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for day 25 of my 30 day writing challenge from September! Considering the angstiness of the other two pieces I've uploaded from it, I decided this would be a nicer, sillier one to upload to lighten the mood around here. I wrote this after ES finished, as you can tell, so it is (of course) set in Tokyo, when Makoto's at uni and Haru is training to be a pro.  
> Enjoy!

"Where are they?!"

Haru looked up from his breakfast (grilled mackerel - some things just never change), frowning at his boyfriend. Makoto had been in a panic for days now, but this was getting over the top. "What have you lost now?"

Makoto turned to face him, panic written all over his face. He pushed a hand through the mop he called his hair before answering. "My notes! I have no idea where I put them."

Haru nodded before going back to his mackerel. Finals were coming up, so he was used to seeing worried students in the library or in coffee shops conducting study groups. Makoto, on the other hand, hadn't really mentioned his finals very often. Perhaps he had been to nervous to think about them.

Although, Haru couldn't truthfully give his boyfriend any pity. If he was a little more organised with his papers, maybe he wouldn't have misplaced his notes and hence wouldn't be so panicked on the day of his final - oh, that was today, wasn't it?

He could only imagine what would happen if Makoto didn't find his notes. He would return from his final, having written right up to the very last second, with the most dejected expression on his face. He wouldn't talk much about anything, let alone the exam, and he would certainly be in a rough mood all evening. Haru imagined Makoto lying alone in his apartment, staring up at the ceiling, remembering the answers he missed out on in the exam and slapping himself in the face, telling himself he should have remembered, asking himself, _why didn't he remember when he needed to?_ Haru imagined Makoto's face when he found his notes the next morning, hidden under his bed or a sofa cushion, or underneath all the junk on his table. Haru imagined how horrible Makoto would feel, knowing if he had just searched there, he would have done so much better in his exam, and he wouldn't feel so stressed, wouldn't be so worried he had failed completely and that he'd need to find a new career to pursue.

Haru couldn't let that happen. After all, he cared about Makoto. He couldn't let Makoto feel so stressed, feel like he failed even when, knowing him, he probably got a brilliant mark.

So Haru stood. Makoto wheeled around from where he was searching (underneath the sofa - God knows why was searching at Haru's place, Haru certainly hadn't seen the notes lying around). "Haru?" He asked, slightly confused.

Haru ignored him, picking up his keys and leaving his apartment, going to the one adjacent and unlocking the door. Makoto would thank him later for Haru's request to give him a spare key.

As Haru searched his boyfriend's apartment, Makoto watched through the door with confusion in his eyes. "Haru, you don't have to-"

"Shut up and help me search, unless you want to fail your exam."

It only took a few seconds for Makoto to join Haru in searching his apartment. Despite having already ratched through every nook and crevice beforehand, Makoto was surprised to find things he hadn't seen the first time he searched it. "Oh, here's my textbook, at least I've got that."

And lo and behold, five minutes later they were back in Haru's apartment, Makoto sitting at the table with Haru, revising his notes earnestly. "Thank you again, Haru. I don't know what I'd do if you hadn't found these!"

Haru looked down at his (now cold) mackerel, mumbling his response of, "It was nothing."

But Makoto smiled anyway, knowing Haru's tendency to downplay his role in helping him. Then he looked to his watch, eyes widening. "Haru, you're going to be late for practice!"

"Oh," Haru breathed, looking at the clock on the wall, which read 07:55. He stood. "I'd better get going."

"I'll see you this evening," Makoto smiled, also standing. "Have a good day!"

"You too," Haru replied, leaning down to kiss Makoto once on the lips, as per usual. "Good luck with your exam."

Makoto smiled, his eyes filled with that very same light that cropped up whenever he looked at Haru. Boy, Haru was lucky to have such a beautiful, caring boyfriend - even if he was forgetful and clumsy. "Thanks, see you later."

"Bye." Haru then left his apartment, which he knew Makoto would lock for him when he left for his exam, and went on to practice. After all, if Makoto wasn't going to fail his dream, neither was he.


End file.
